Pokemon Lemons - Gary x Misty x May x Dawn
by PokemonFan69
Summary: The longest lemon I've written so far! Please enjoy ;)


Pokémon Lemons

Gary x Misty x May x Dawn

Gary had the dream life, a dream mansion, a dream car, dream friends and he could get any girl he wanted. One fine day, Gary was watching sports on his 8K 75 inch TV when suddenly the doorbell rang. He got out of his seat, walked through the hallway and opened the door. To his amazement, Misty, May and Dawn were there. Misty was wearing a black shirt with a red dress she also had her flowing ginger hair down, May was wearing her typical green and white kerchief, a sleeveless orange tunic with a black collar and black ankle socks. Dawn was wearing her mini dress, consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink miniskirt and a white hat with a pink-Poke-Ball print on it.

"Hey ladies" Gary said.

"Hey Gary" the trio echoed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in" Gary laughed. May, Dawn and Misty walked in and sat on the couch in the massive lounge.

"Wow big house!" Dawn observed.

"It's pretty cool isn't it" May looked. Misty nodded in agreement.

"So, what brings you to Pallet Town?" Gary asked the trio.

"To meet you of course, we haven't seen you in ages" Misty said, answering for the three of them. Gary smirked at the three girls. The four began to talk about what had happened since they last met, what Pokémon they had caught, what tournaments they had won, which regions they had travelled too, etc. At last Gary changed the subject and said,

"Hey girls, I got a surprise for you all, come up stairs" Misty, Dawn, followed by May walked up the stairs. "Just in there" Gary said pointing to his bedroom. "I'll be a second" The three girls sat on the bed, curious about what the surprise would be. Suddenly the door opened, and Gary stepped in. He was wearing no clothes, his six pack on show to all the girls. Then the girls' attention was drawn to his seven inch flaccid penis. They all suddenly felt horny.

"Oh my god" Dawn whispered.

"Well, what do you think girls?"

"Is this the surprise and why is it so big?" Misty asked. Gary smiled.

"Yep this is the surprise and why is it so big you ask? Well, wait till I get a hard on."

"I wanna find out now!" May complained and began rubbing Gary's dick.

"Same!" Dawn cried and she began to rub.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Misty said, she tried to get her hands on the action, but she couldn't find a suitable place. She sulked on the bed while Gary moaned.

"Stop" Gary ordered. "Right all of you, take your clothes off, I don't wanna be the odd one out anymore, I wanna see some skin."

"Yes Gary, Sir" they all said. Gary found that very stimulating.

"Fuck me" Gary said, as he saw the sexy naked slim figure of all three girls. Once the girls had all their clothes off, they finally noticed that Gary had a boner.

"WOW THAT'S BIG!" Misty cried.

"How big is it? Must be at least nine inches" May perceived. Dawn's mouth was wide open.

"Ten point five inches to be precise" Gary answered, starting down at the meaty wonder.

"What shall we do with it, Gary Sir?" Misty asked.

"Suck on it. All of you" Gary ordered. May and Dawn took a side each, May left, Dawn right and Misty took the tip. May rolled her tongue along Gary's rod, while Dawn just sucked in one place. Misty on the other hand, was trying to take in as much as possible.

"Mmmmm, tastes good" Dawn moaned, taking her lips off his shaft.

"Huh, that's good. Continue sucking then" Gary spoke.

"Move" Misty demanded to Dawn and May, they did, confused why. They soon found out. Misty was attempting deep throat Gary's almost eleven inches.

"Fuck me Mist" Gary hushed as Misty began to take in more and more. He ran his hands through her flowing red hair. She had just reached about five inches when she gagged and almost threw up. "Surely you can take in more" Gary questioned.

"Sorry master" Misty apologized and stuck at least six inches in her mouth and began to suck down his rod.

"A bit better" Gary smiled. Meanwhile, May and Dawn were getting bored.

"Master Gary Sir, when will we be able to suck it?" Dawn asked.

"Your right, Misty get off. Dawn come here. In the meantime, May, finger yourself. Dawn began to suck Gary off, taking in a small portion at first, then gradually making her way up the penis, her tongue wrapped around it. To his left, May started to stroke around her pussy and occasionally stuck her finger in, moaning Gary's name as she did so.

"Jesus fucking Christ Dawn" Gary grunted as Dawn took in about nine inches of his cock. Dawn wasn't stopping. She finally took in ten inches and Gary could hardly see his dick anymore. "I'm going to cum, Dawn!" Gary shot his load in Dawn's mouth. "Swallow, DON'T spit!" Gary grumbled. Dawn was out of breath, she lay on the bed next to Misty and had a rest. "May, come here, It's your turn!"

"Yes Master Gary sir" May grinned. She was desperate for some dick right now. May tried to take in the whole thing at once, but failed and gagged. She pulled out straight away.

"No, do it properly!" Gary said, as he slapped her round the face. She spat out the excess cum on to the bed and started to take in the dick, little by little, giving small sucks along the way. "Much better May" he approved. She managed about nine inches until she pulled away.

"Sorry master" May apologised.

"Don't worry, it was good. Better than Misty at least" Gary soothed. "Remember to swallow, don't SPIT" he reminded. She glugged the semen down her throat and felt more refreshed.

"Fuck" May said, as she lay down taking a break.

"Oi Dawn!"

"Yes fucking sexy master Gary sir"

"Come on, your first, you're a virgin, right?" Gary ordered. Dawn giggled and nodded. "Where do you want it first? Arse or pussy?"

"Either's good for me master" Dawn answered. Gary approved. He held tightly onto Dawn's arms and pounded in to her clit. "SHIT SHIT FUUUUCKKK" she screamed as she felt Gary's massive cock smash into her. "DEEPER, PLEASE MASTER, I WANT YOUR COCK!" Gary, took Dawn's word and began to go deeper.

"Fuck, you were right about being a virgin" Gary said as he felt her tight pussy. Misty began to masturbate at the sight of her friend getting fucked. She hoped she was next. May was still resting from how much cock she'd taken in. Gary went in on Dawn again and smashed her pussy solid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA GARRRRRYYYYYY" Dawn orgasmed and came.

"Dawn, I'm gonna cum too" Gary warned. Gary shot his load into Dawn's pussy. "Shit, I was meant to pull out"

"Don't worry master, we're all on the pill" Dawn winked. Gary sighed with relief. Gary then began to masturbate on Dawn's body.

"You ready for another round?" Gary quizzed.

"Not…yet…master Gary" panted Dawn, she was still out of breath from the relentless fucking she'd had.

"Right, who's next?" Gary asked, looking between May and Misty.

"Me!" May cried

"No, me!" shouted Misty, trying to raise her voice over May's. The two horny girls began to squabble.

"Shut up, the both of you!" Gary bellowed. The two girls went silent "Anyway, May, ready for a fucking?" Misty fumed as May giggled in excitement. Gary wrapped his arms around her and lifted May on to his dick and she began to grind on it.

"OH FUCK" she screamed as Gary took her virginity. Gary smirked and pushed his dick in even more. "OH OHOHHH"

"Fuck me your tight" Gary moaned, trying hard to fit his dick into her snug snatch. May began to bob up and down on Gary's dick, which made her D cup breasts jiggle, Gary found this very horny and he gripped both of them. He put one in his mouth and massaged the other one.

"Yes, YES, FUCK ME GARY, JUST LIKE THAT GARY YES!" she cried. Gary then managed to fit his whole shaft into her pussy. "YES YES YES!" May orgasmed and came in Gary and he pulled out, but she wasn't done yet.

"Right, get on all fours" Gary told her.

"Yes master Gary!" May squeaked. She got on to her hands and feet and waited for something to happen, she was not sure what Gary was going to do to her. Suddenly, she elt a sharp pain in her arsehole, Gary was pushing his length as far as he could in there. "OHHH MY FUCKING GOD, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK, GARRRRYYYYYY" Gary began to slap her arse. "YES THAT'S IT MASTER GARY, SIR, TREAT ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM. DEEEEPERRR" Gary came in her arse and pulled out. May, still ready for more, started to wank Gary off.

"Oh, fuck me May" Gary grumped as he felt her soft hand caress his dick.

"You like that, huh?" May winked, showing off her cleavage to him. Gary nodded, and May began to pump faster and faster. At this point, Misty was getting impatient, she pumped May out of the way and continued the hand job for her.

"OH FUCK MIST" Gary cried as her soft velvety hands touched his penis. At last he came on Misty's C cup tits and aligned her arsehole with his dick. He rammed it in, not caring what she thought.

"OOOOOHHHHHH GARRY!" she shouted. Dawn, who had finally finshed resting came up behind Misty and began to squeeze her nipples. Gary found this hot lesbian action to be very arousing. He stuck his dick in Misty's anus again and they both let out a loud moan.

"MIST, TURN AROUND NOW!" Gary yelled. She did so and Dawn stopped squeezing her tits. Gary flew down on Misty's clit and stole her virginity.

"FUCK, SHIT, BALLS, FUCK ME HARDER DADDY!" Misty wailed. Gary agreed and managed to fit his whole cock into Misty's clean pussy.

"Mmmmm" Gary moaned as he came in her pussy.

"THAT FELT GOOD! DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE!?" Gary nodded in agreement and thrusted his manhood into her clit, she held onto him as he began to thrust in and out, in and out. Misty climaxed and lay onto the bed for a rest.

"Misty seems to like a rough fucking" Dawn observed. Without warning, Gary stuck his cock into Dawn's ass. "FUCK ME GARY THAT HURTS!" She bellowed with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I want no back chat from you!" Gary yelled into her ear, smacking her arse as he did so.

"Yes master" said Dawn, trying to hold back the tears. Gary thrusted more of his dick inside her arsehole, just to spite her. "OW, GARY!"

"I said NO backchat, fucking whore!" Gary was getting angry, he started to thrust in and out faster and faster. At last, he came and pulled out. Dawn was relieved. "Only a few more fuckings and you'll soon love anal" Gary told her. Gary, Misty and Dawn then noticed that May had fallen asleep, Gary had a sexy idea.

"What'cha gonna do Gary? Dawn asked.

"Wait and see" Gary laughed. He thrashed his cock into May's unconscious body while Dawn and Misty masturbated on top of her. May suddenly woke up. Gary laughed again as the trio sat up on the bed.

"Talk about a wake up call" May laughed, with semen dripping out her pussy.

"Right, I want a titty fuck" declared Gary.

"Oh pick me Gary" the three girls chanted. Gary looked around at the girl's three breast sizes. Dawn was at least a C size, but were pretty small, Misty had bigger boobs, but not as big as May's. May had at least a D cup, and DD cup at a stretch.

"May, I choose you to titty fuck me" Gary decided.

"YES!" May cried. Gary lay down at the very side of the bed, whilst May got on the ground, so her boobs would reach his cock. Speaking of which she grabbed with great strength and tucked it neatly in side of her breasts. She began to massage her boobs, which in turn massaged Gary's penis.

"Fuckin' hell May. Hey you two, make yourselves useful." While May played with his cock, Misty and Dawn sat next to Gary, he stuck his left index finger in Dawn's pussy, and he held onto one of Misty's tits. All three were now moaning loudly. "

"I can't take much more" Dawn gasped.

"Same!" Misty gaped.

"That makes three of us" May said.

"Make that FOUR" Gary yelled as semen splashed on everyone. The girls soon all came too. All four were now tired. They feel asleep in Gary's bed. Ready for the morning fucking that was to come. Gary suddenly thought,

"_I just fucked three of Ash's traveling friends" _and with that thought in mind, he fell happily asleep on the bosoms of May


End file.
